14 de febrero
by Kixanie
Summary: en realidad yo no soy buena para los resumenes, solo les pido q se pasen a ver q les parece


Domingo 14 de febrero…una fecha muy especial aunque para algunos q no tienen pareja así como yo, resulta tonarse en un día casi igual q los demás, en mi comunidad como en años anteriores organizaron una actividad q culminaba con un baile, y ya q era una cabalgata, la mayoría de mis amigas, y obviamente yo, íbamos vestidas de vaqueritas…

El día fue pasando tranquilamente, hasta q cayo la tarde y comenzó el baile. La mayoría estábamos sin pareja, y para ahogar nuestras penas decidimos ponernos a tomar un poco; ya con el licor un poco incrustado en nuestras venas nos pusimos a bailar entre nosotras.

La pista de baile se fue despejando poco a poco, eran contadas las parejas q seguían bailando…pero justo antes de q nos retiráramos de la pista llegaron nuestros amigos y se pusieron a bailar junto a nosotras y poco a poco nos fueron separando a unas de otras hasta quedar cada una con su respectiva pareja.

A la tímida de Hinata (q en estos momentos era de todo menos tímida, gracias al alcohol) la fue arrinconando un Naruto muy pasado de compas. Tenten se dedico a bailar con Rock Lee, el cual hacía unos pasos muy extravagantes y de vez en cuando mencionaba algo de la llama de la juventud. Ino se fue a su asiento a hacerle compañía a su reciente esposo Sai…y así demás parejas yo ya me disponía a marcharme de la pista cuando llega Itachi me toma de la cintura y nos ponemos a bailar juntos, al tiempo q me cantaba al oído

Continuamos bailando muy juntos, y el susurrándome al oído: me encantas, eres tan hermosa; y en un momento se me quedo viendo fijamente a los ojos, para nosotros no existía nada ni nadie más…

¿¿¿Tienes novio???

No…

Y me podrías decir, ¿¿por qué una mujer tan hermosa está sin novio??

No ha llegado el indicado

Mmm q interesante! –me dijo él con un toque de interés en la voz- y dime

¿Q cosa?

Si yo te dijera q fuéramos a darnos una vuelta por ahí un momento para "hablar" más cómodamente ¿¿irías??

Tal vez –respondí haciéndose la difícil

O no te arriesgarías a perderte un momento conmigo

Tal vez –dije al tiempo q le dirigía una mirada cómplice

Vamos – al decir esto me tomo de la cintura y me condujo hacia afuera donde solo habían unos pocos borrachos…- ¿¿¿crees q aquí podamos "hablar" tranquilamente???

No lo sé, mi mamá podría vernos, o alguno de mis tíos –la verdad es que a pesar de que tengo prácticamente mis 18 mis padres no me dejan tener novio todavía…- ¿¿q te parece si vamos detrás de aquel carro??

Claro vamos

Ya cuando estuvimos detrás del carro yo me apoye en este, e Itachi se posiciono de modo q quedaba en cierta forma sobre, pero obviamente estando todavía de pie. Él me apego más a el me tomo por la cintura y rozamos nuestros labios, al principio era un beso tímido, pero poco a poco fue tomando rudeza nuestra lenguas se encontraban en un combate en el cual ninguno de los dos iba a salir perdedor, mordíamos y succionábamos nuestros labios, jamás pensé q un beso pudiera estar cargado de tanto erotismo, era como si no existiera nadie más, ha ese punto ya ni me acordaba q si me encontraban me podía ir mal solo importábamos nosotros dos.

De un momento a otro sentí q prendieron una luz, fue en ese momento q me di cuenta de q mis tíos y mi mamá todavía seguían ahí, me separe rápidamente para ver q sucedía, en ese momento me di cuenta q era la luz de uno de los carros del estacionamiento, así q pude respirar tranquila…

Me agradaría hacer algo, no se los besitos son cosas de chiquitos… -me dijo él con un toque pícaro en la voz

Podría ser –le conteste yo de la misma forma; nos empezamos a dar un besos cortos mientras él me decía

No se…tal vez un día…nos ponemos de acuerdo…y nos vamos por ahí…a un lugar donde lo único que nos estorbe sea la –en ese momento se acerco a mi oído y me susurro- ropa… -yo le sonríe cómplice, entonces el comenzó a besarme el cuello, entonces le advertí

¡¡¡Cuidado!!!

¿¿De q?? ¿¿d q no te deje marcas??

Si

Tranquila no lo are

Puso sus manos en mi cintura y las fue subido por debajo de mi blusa, volvimos a los besos, pero como todo lo bueno se tiene q acabar, tuvimos q parar, y no precisamente por la falta de aire, si no porque ya llevábamos mucho tiempo fuera y no era raro de q ya me estuviesen buscando, así q con todo el dolor del mundo salimos de nuestro escondite.

Llegamos a donde estaba Naruto y como era de suponerse estaba todavía más borracho, y a su novia parecía q la compartía puesto q todos nuestros amigos la estaban repellando, al ver a mi amiga tan mal fui hacia ella y le dije q entráramos para ir a bailar pero no me hizo caso ¬¬ entonces iba a intentarlo por la fuerza, pero en ese momento llego mi linda amiga Tenten con una sorpresa muy linda ¬¬

Saku vaya con Sasu y se lo apreta (apretarse: besarse, coparse), el esta súper enamorado de usted, aunque sea para q no lo deje con las ganas

Pero Ten no quiero

Porque no quieres

Por algo…

Vaya, no sea mala nota –y al decir eso me tiro encima de Sasuke muy delicadamente ¬¬ él como todo un caballero me guio atrás del carro donde hace solo unos minutos con su hermano, claro q a diferencia de su hermano no fue nada delicado y empezó a besarme como si fuera cosa de todos los días (muy bonito el niño ¬¬) yo me negaba y el no me soltaba y así estuvimos un rato, hasta q no me quedo nada más q ceder, y al igual q su hermano puso sus manos en mi cintura, aunque en lugar de ir subiendo las manos, me fue subiendo la blusa, en ese momento lo separe y me le quede viendo

Mi amor dime q te pasa, q es q no te gusto, te doy asco o q es???

No nada q ver Sasu, lo q pasa es q no tengo ánimos, tu eres muy guapo y muy lindo pero yo te llevo algo de años y no quiero ni pensar lo q podrían decir o hacer después…

Dígame q quiere q haga y yo lo hago

Tráeme un cigarro –le dije en un tono demasiado exigente para mi gusto, y el al momento ya lo traía hasta encendido; empecé a fumármelo como si no hubiera un mañana entonces el me dijo

Por favor mi amor q te pasa , mira a mi no me gusta fumar pero si tú me dices q lo haga yo lo hago, yo por ti hago lo q sea –todo lo q dijo fue muy tierno lo sé pero yo en ese momento no tenia mente para nada, más aun cuando me había besado con Itachi el hermanito de Sasu, el Itachi del cual llevo tiempo tratando de aunque sea tener una amistad más solida con él para ver si algún día se volvía en algo más, pero todo eso yo no se lo podía decir a Sasu, simplemente no podía…

Vamos a donde están los demás…

Nos fuimos de ahí hacia donde estaban los otros, y a los 5 segundos apareció Tenten e Itachi, Tenten me jalo para un lugar un toque más alejado y me dijo

Saku tú hiciste algo con Itachi, es que me lo acabo de apretar, es q hice una apuesta

Q apuesta?

Sasu me dijo q apostaba a q yo me podía apretar con Itachi y yo le dije q no podía pues si pude ahora tengo q seguir ayudándole contigo

Mmm yap –en ese momento escucho q alguien me llama voy a ver quién es era mi prima Ino y me dijo

Saku ten cuidado por su mamá la andaba buscando

Oka gracias –voy hacia donde están mis amigos y les digo ya me tengo q ir para adentro o si no me matan

Al rato de estar adentro, ya q gracias a alguien de mi familia q le dijo a mi querida madre q me fuera a recoger porque estaba tirada por quien sabe ni donde borracha, cosa q no era nada cierta, entonces me encontraba ayudando a recoger las cosas, en eso llega Rock Lee y me dice

La verdad nunca se supo…verdad Sakura?

Exactamente – le respondí yo sonriendo cuando de pronto alguien que venía llegando dijo

Ni se sabrá

Fije mi mirada al chico q acababa de llegar y me tope con los bellos ojos de Itachi quien me miraba fijamente, me guiño un ojo recogió a su tío, el cual estaba tirado en la acera y se retiro. En ese momento recordé que quedaba algo pendiente entre nosotros, y solo el tiempo sabrá y se llegara a cumplir….


End file.
